


night out

by certainlyjim



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, imma be that ficcer that psts a 200 wrd ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyjim/pseuds/certainlyjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night out

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: un'beta'd, from [tumblr](http://tarsusingkirk.tumblr.com/post/69699851650/kennexdorian-kissing-in-their-car-sitting) lol

In their car, sitting at a stoplight idling in the cold, snow everywhere, and music turned off because they argued over which radio station to listen to, and got in a huff.

Dorian turns to John, who’s frowning at the windshield, the red cast form the stoplight heating up his face, and Dorian leans on the arm rest, coming into john’s ‘personal space’. John glances at him, double-takes, asks him what’s he doing. Slowly backs away, and Dorian hears his shoulder hit the car door, hears his heart rate peak. Dorian follows him, and John stops, half-wary, looking from his eyes, to his lips. Asks again.

'May I kiss you, John?' Dorian stops, sees John lips twitch, looks back up to his eyes.

'I— you— why're you all—' his eyes flick and move over Dorian's face, hands forgotten on the steering wheel.

'One of the ways I blush.' Dorian answers, 'May I?'

John’s skin darkens, eyes from squinting to wide, ‘Uh, yeah, I—’

Dorian moves, brushing lips over john’s warm cheek, sliding over john’s own chapped lips, tasting old coffee, and registering the caffeine. Licks over John’s lip, smells his aftershave, feels John tremble, before John curses under his kiss, and he reaches for Dorian, roughly grasping the base of his neck, calloused fingers sliding over his skin.

Their noses bump, and John moves, turning, stubble rubbing over Dorian lips and cheeks, snaking his tongue over Dorian, and the taste of old coffee and sweet donuts bursts between them. John grunts, smiling against him, breaking off, hand sliding to rest at the nape of his shoulder, thumb rubbing over skin.

Lips red, and he licks over their shared saliva, ‘Ya' know, you can touch next time.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i chickened out writing a kiss that's what happened


End file.
